Las mentiras que me contaste al tiempo de conocernos
by ChaosCat413
Summary: Summary: Kousei cree ver a Kaori entre el público de uno de sus recitales de piano, hace cinco años desde que volvió a tocar, y cree estar obsesionado con la chica. Muy a pesar de sus esfuerzos por tratar de vivir su vida, la sombra de la chica siempre aparece por donde sea que esté. (spoilers?¿ idk)


**NA: empecé a pensar en esto desde mucho antes de terminar ninguno de los dos anime/manga... no sé por qué me pareció una idea genial al principio, y después me pareció terrible hacer este tipo de historia. La terminé de escribir porque toda historia merece un final. Sea como fuera admito que siento que lo que he hecho está mal porque le tengo un alto respeto a la idea de la muerte en un sentido metafísico, de modo que no sé si soy yo la única que encuentra mi fic desagradable.**

 **Como saben, ni Tokyo Ghoul ni Your lie in April me pertencen.**

 **Juzgad la historia como prefiráis.**

Sentado sobre el colchón en el que había dormido toda su infancia Kousei se recostó sobre la almohada con cierto cansancio. Se había marchado a la escuela superior años atrás, no solo eso, había pasado todos los periodos de vacaciones en Europa, formándose más, siendo el gran pianista que las dos personas que más había admirado en su vida habían esperado que fuera, y por fin volvía a casa por un corto periodo de tiempo. Acababa de tocar en un recital importante, no por el valor de este, no porque aquello determinase en qué universidad de Japón entraría, como había ocurrido antes, y no por nada en especial, solo porque tocaba cerca de casa. Se levantó de un salto y se acercó al piano que tenía en su habitación, tocaría algo alegre para sí, y para que la madre de Tsubaki lo oyera desde su salón después de tanto tiempo sin que la molestase. Sentado allí, se dio cuenta de como algo que hacía todos los días era diferente si lo hacia en su casa, el piano de la sala de música le recordaba a su madre, pero el de su habitación le recordaba a Kaori, a la última vez que había estado allí. En cierto modo toda la música le hacía pensar en ella, pero al mismo tiempo creía que debía dejar de hacerlo, aún y si se negaba a olvidarla, porque ella misma se había negado a desaparecer. Volver a casa hacía que cierto dolor por su perdida se despertara, pero no era solo eso lo que le ocurría, ni el motivo de que se decidiera a tocar una canción que le subiera el ánimo, era algo de lo que no sabía si podía hablar con nadie y que le abrumaba.

Durante el recital en el que había tocado aquella mañana creía haber visto a Kaori. Estaba seguro de que era fruto de su vuelta a casa, de que la sala estuviera llena de todos aquellos amigos que hizo al poco tiempo de conocerla.

Sin mirar la partitura se encontró repasando las notas de aquella tonta canción que tanto le gustaba a la chica " _Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are?_ " ¿Era ella o no era ella? Se había muerto de ganas de preguntarle a Emi, pero recientemente había empezado a salir con un guitarrista ruso que ahora vivía en ese mismo área y estaba ocupada. Por otro lado podía hablarlo con Tsubaki, pero estaba luchando para aprobar los exámenes de entrada en la universidad, además de muy enfadada con él porque no le había mandado más que una postal mientras estaba en Alemania. Definitivamente no podía hablarlo con Tsubaki.

Pensaba en Kaori, en aquel inglés con acento marcado japonés de los dos, mientras él pedaleaba en la bicicleta, y las estrellas, era aquel el paisaje al que se aferraba cuando las cosas no iban bien. La forma en que los canalés de chocolate se habían convertido en tradición personal del mes de abril, el mes en que el mundo había tomado color. ¿De verdad la había visto o solo había sido la sombra de su espíritu que se hacía visible con su música? ¿Del mismo modo que antes el fantasma de aquello que le aterraba de su madre lo había hecho en el pasado, podía Kaori aparecerse cuando la necesitaba?

Terminó de tocar aquella cancioncilla y pensó en qué haría cuando volviera a la universidad, había una chica que le gustaba, pero no era lo mismo, no eran los mismos colores de Kaori. No sabía si debía pedirle salir o no, ella tocaba el teclado, era rubia y cantaba genial, pero al final se acababa preguntando si todas las chicas que le gustaban eran una sombra de lo que podría haber sido Kaori de no haber muerto. Comió un sándwich de huevo poco antes de ponerse el pijama y se tumbó en la cama. Mugi-chan era una chica genial, se pareciera o no a Kaori, le pediría salir cuando volviera a la universidad.

Repasó sus apuntes, mandó un mensaje de ánimos a Tsubaki y se metió en la cama. Tenía que dormir bien para poder enseñar algo nuevo a Nagi en su práctica de piano en casa de Hiroko, debía ser un buen profesor para ella ya que casi nunca podía ayudarla desde que había empezado las clases en Tokyo.

Tuvo un par de pesadillas que se acompañaban de la lluvia que caía fuera de casa cada vez que despertaba. La habitación era más fría de lo que la recordaba, y la sensación de estar solo en un lugar tan amplio no la tenía desde la muerte de su madre. Se puso unos calcetines y caminó hasta el salón en busca del armario en que su padre tenía las mantas, una manta de más le vendría genial. Los siguientes diez minutos dudaba entre si seguía atrapado en el mundo de los sueños, en una pesadilla o si de verdad había despertado.

Al alzar la vista en el salón, una sombra esbelta y aterradora le miraba desde la ventana, la lluvia mojaba el cristal y bajo el agua la figura se mantenía fija. Kousei se mordió la lengua para evitar gritar, y entonces aquella figura golpeó el cristal como si esperase que el chico se acercase a la ventana. Como no había encendido la luz al entrar en la sala, dar un solo paso hacia la ventana se le hacía aterrador ¿Y si aquella figura era algún ghoul? Recientemente había habido muchos ataques en zonas alejadas de las habituales, lo había visto en las noticias. Caminó hacia la entrada, donde se encontraba el interruptor y dio la luz en la estancia para poder ver con claridad. La figura de la ventana ya no estaba, en su lugar sonó el timbre y Kousei se arrepintió un poco de no haber mirado a través del cristal antes. Cada paso que daba hasta la puerta le convertía en una pequeña estatua temblorosa que dudaba sobre si debía o no abrir la puerta, pero trataba de convencerse de que solo era alguien en busca de refugio para la lluvia, que se trataba de un valiente acto humanitario.

Cuando consiguió valor para abrir la puerta y allí solo había un pequeño gato negro de ojos azules que le miraba asustado, casi tanto como lo estaba el propio Kousei.

— No te preocupes, dentro estarás a salvo — susurró el chico agachándose para coger para coger a aquel bebé de gato —. ¿Te gusta la leche moo-moo?

Le sirvió un tazón de leche al gato en el suelo de la habitación y volvió a meterse en la cama, después de colocar una manta sobre las sábanas. Se podía quedar aquel pequeño, le gustaba la forma en que se parecía a Chelsea.

— Hasta mañana — dijo poco antes de apagar la luz, mientras miraba como se acurrucaba a los pies de su cama. Lo llevaría a Tokyo cuando volviera al piso que compartía con Tsubaki y sus otros compañeros.

A la mañana siguiente, los suaves mordiscos del gato le despertaron poco antes de que lo hiciera el despertador. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con las patas de este sobre su cabello y una nota _post-it_ sobre el lomo del animal que decía "gracias por cuidar de él, ¿qué nombre le vas a poner? - K"

Si en un primer momento, Kousei leyó la nota sin darse cuenta de que un acto como aquel implicaba que alguien se había adentrado en su casa, en seguida se asustó echándose hacia atrás. ¿Quién podía ser tan retorcido como para haber dejado aquel gato allí a propósito, para después entrar y dejarle una nota como aquella?

Trató de quitarle el papelillo amarillento del pelaje al gato y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Esperaba que aquella broma de mal gusto fuera solo eso y que cuando volviera a Tokyo se quedara en un anecdota más de cómo habían ido las cosas por casa.

Caminó hasta el salón, donde encendió la televisión a la vez que se preparaba el desayuno. Aún asustado trataba de no pensar en aquella nota, o el hecho de que el gato fuera sujeto importante en aquella invasión de su intimidad. Fuera como fuera en su cabeza acababa volviendo a ver aquella caligrafía que le sonaba tan familiar y también se preguntaba sobre el nombre que le pondría al gato. Pensaba que tal vez Chelsea segundo, que tal vez Surrey sería mejor. Luego , y de forma muy seguida, pensaba en echarle a la calle, cuando el remordimiento por Chelsea primero le venía a la mente y sabía que no podía deshacerse de aquel pequeño gato.

En la televisión una reportera hablaba sobre filtrados de investigaciones de la CCG, y ataques recientes en el área en que Kousei se encontraba. La verdad era que el chico a duras penas recordaba que en su zona hubiera muchos ataques de ghouls cuando era pequeño. Alguna vez en clase alguien hablaba de ello o sucedía algún ataque, pero no podía decir si era porque siempre estaba ocupado o si realmente no había ghouls en número por la zona.

Si no estuviera tan asustado por lo de la nota, hubiera pensado que realmente había una súper población de ghouls en la zona y pronto no sería seguro para los niños correr libremente por la calle. Kousei solo penaba en ir a ver a Hiroko y enseñarle el gato que había encontrado a Koharu.

— Nagi ha dicho que irá a verte a Tokyo — dijo Hiroko cuando por fin preguntó por ella en casa de la protectora de ambos —. Ha dicho que ella también está de vacaciones y que quiere ir a ver a su hermano, que está empezando prácticas como profesor de piano en una escuela secundaria de Hokkaido.

Tal vez aquella decisión de su amiga y discípula como pianista le decepcionó, pero aún y así lo vio como una oportunidad para hablar con Hiroko sobre lo del gato.

— ¿Ya cierras bien puertas y ventanas, Kousei? — le reprendió ella. Nunca antes la había visto tan preocupada —. Saki me tormentaria en mis sueños más profundos si te ocurriera algo.

— Sí, solo es que no se me ocurre quién ha podido ser tan cruel — dijo el chico, asumiendo que tal vez se merecía la reprimenda de Hiroko —. Se me ocurre que sea quien haya sido no me quiere daño alguno, pero aún y así es preocupante que alguien haya podido entrar en casa.

Kousei pensó en decirle algo que se le había ocurrido mientras iba hasta la casa de esta, pero se reprimió de hacerlo. Todo el tiempo había pensado que la letra de aquella nota se parecía mucho a la letra de Kaori, pero no quería parecer obsesionado con la chica. Se imaginaba que si se lo decía Hiroko pensara que era un enfermo obsesivo y que le llevase a un psiquiatra. A fin de cuentas los sucesos de su vida le llevaban a tener motivos para estar algo desequilibrado.

— He pensado en mudarme con Koharu, tu ya no estás aquí y hay algunas escuelas de piano que me han ofrecido empleos bastante buenos — comentó ella al cabo de un rato de silencio en el que Kousei solo tomaba sorbos pequeños de su té mientras miraba a la hija de su protectora jugar con Surrey —. Hay una que me gusta bastante en Tokyo, tal vez podrías mudarte con nosotros si quisieras. Nunca seré Saki, pero me gustaría poder cuidar de ti, aunque seas mayor.

Kousei sonrió, ellas dos eran lo más cercano a una familia, junto con Tsubaki, que tenía. No sabía si su padre se podía considerar familia más allá de lo consanguíneo.

— Sería genial — admitió.

Después de aquella visita, Hiroko llevó en coche a Kousei a la estación que partió para Tokyo. El chico miraba la nota amarilla que había encontrado por la mañana y comparaba la letra con aquella vieja carta que Kaori le había escrito antes de morir. Se pasó obsesionado con aquello durante meses, imaginando historias sobre si los fantasmas podían escribir notas.

Durante aquel tiempo, tuvo un par de citas con Mugi, que era perfecta, pero a veces se encontraba a si mismo preguntándose si Kaori se le parecería. Hacía cinco años de su muerte y no se quitaba de la cabeza la chica, Mugi también adoraba los dulces, y al contrario que Kaori lloraba si comía demasiados. Otras veces se preguntaba si desde dónde estuviera tenía su apoyo para salir con Mugi, para que tocasen el piano a dúo, o si podrían ser amigas de conocerse.

No podía comparar la relación que tenía con una y con la otra, pero tampoco podía olvidarse de Kaori, como si le hubiera hechizado para que no lo hiciera. Se le ocurrían esas cosas cada vez que Mugi le decía que no perdiera el tiempo en solo interpretar composiciones de otros, que creara su música. Le obligaba a escuchar sus composiciones y tocarlas de forma distinta para mejorarlas. Eran también aquellos momentos en los que pensaba que tal vez no se había enamorado de Mugi, que solo veía en ella un pequeño reflejo de Kaori. Esos pensamientos desaparecían cada vez que algún chico trataba de coquetear con ella, y en especial su compañero de piso Hide, puesto que se ponía celoso.

Cuando Hiroko se decidió a mudarse a Tokyo, Kousei tardó algo más de lo que esperaba a mudarse. Tenía habitación y techo, también la seguridad de que Hiroko cuidaría bien de él, pero quería esperar a que Tsubaki, Ui y Hide encontrasen un compañero de piso que fuera agradable para los tres. No parecía difícil, considerando que tocaba el piano todo el día y era una molestia mayor, pero no se marchó hasta que Watari dijo que quería quedarse allí durante algún tiempo.

Se podía decir que le costó adaptarse, pero no fue así. Hiroko vivía para su hija, la música y la mayoría de tareas de la casa, con ayuda de una empleada del hogar, Kousei solo tenía que preocuparse de tocar el piano y cuidar de Surrey. A veces ayudaba con los deberes a Koharu, y se pasaba a ver a sus antiguos compañeros de piso, se mantenía ocupado y no había vuelto a pensar en aquella nota, ni en la aparición de Kaori en el fondo del escenario. Tan solo algunas noches se preguntaba cómo sería si ella no hubiera muerto, y se dormía imaginando que le visitaba y tocaban juntos otra vez.

Una mañana, después de otra noche de lluvia, Surrey le despertó con un arañazo en la cara, y otro post-it amarillo apareció al lado de la almohada.

"Tienes que esforzarte más, compón alguna canción antes de que tu novia sea más famosa que tú - K" decía esta. Kousei a duras penas sabía qué hacer, si debía asustarse, si debía pedirle a Hiroko o simplemente callarse. Corrió al salón dónde ella leía el período de la mañana y colocó el post-it al lado de la taza de café que tomaba tranquilamente.

— Llévame al hospital — dijo tratando de controlar su histeria, casi lloraba del miedo — ¿Y si las escribo dormido?¿y si estoy obsesionado con Kaori y no soy capaz de superar su muerte? Es su letra, no te lo dije porque tenía miedo, pero creo que es ella, es una K de Kaori. O peor, puede que si las escribo yo, sea una K de Kousei ¿y si estoy desarrollando una segunda personalidad que me tormenta imitando su letra y firma K para que piense que es Kaori, necesito ayuda Hiroko.

La mujer trató de no alarmarse más de la cuenta, trató de tranquilizarle, prometió con llevarle aun hospital para una revisión psicológica y, descartando la opción de que el propio Kousei fuera quien hacía todo aquello, contrató un sistema de seguridad especial para la casa.

La visita con el psicólogo era en dos días, pero el chico se sentía angustiado y no sabía si podía esperar tanto, así que decidió pasar el día en casa tocando el piano. Temía sentirse acosado por la calle y empezar a gritar como un loco. Iba por su tercera vez tocando aquel mal de amores que tanto le gustaba a su madre, cuando sonó el timbre de la casa. Era pronto para que llegase el instalador, pero aún y con esas nunca se sabía.

Caminó a la salita de entrada y encontró a Surrey pegado a la puerta, impaciente porque el chico abriese la puerta. Dio la vuelta a la llave, quitó el cerrojo y abrió muy despacio y algo angustiado por si el gato decidía escaparse de casa.

Frente a él se encontraba una chica rubia, unos diez centímetros más baja que él y con los ojos verdes. Sus mejillas teñidas de rojo y su expresión implicaban cierta timidez, al mismo tiempo sonreía sin dejar de mirar a Kousei, que creía estar perdiendo la cabeza de forma definitiva. Aquella chica era Kaori, cinco años mayor, y con una energía parecida a la que había tenido la primera vez que se habían visto.

— Hola, amigo A — dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que la fuerza en las piernas de Kousei se perdiera por completo y cayera al suelo, incapaz de contestar a aquel saludo —. Se me da muy mal decir las cosas importantes, como ya viste en la carta que te dejé. Siento que esta sorpresa sea algo tan extraño.

La mirada del chico se posaba en ella, que tomó a Surrey en brazos. Se levantó como pudo, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

— He perdido la cabeza del todo — dijo para sí el chico.

— Para nada — añadió ella —. Esta era una de las situaciones que no sabía cómo abordar. Lo siento, Kousei Arima.

Seguía mirándola como ido, incapaz de asimilar la información.

— Es una larga historia, pero...

— Estás muerta, no existes, no eres tú — cortó el chico.

Ella insistió, pidió que la dejase pasar y tiempo para dar una explicación sobre lo ocurrido.

En el salón, Kousei sirvió té, y sacó un pastel de frutas, si aquello era fruto de su imaginación se vería cuando fuera al hospital. Hasta el momento solo debía mantener la calma.

— Tiene un aspecto delicioso — dijo ella sin probar un bocado ni tocar su té —. preferiría algo de café, americano, solo con agua.

El chico la miró estupefacto y llevó la cafetera de la cocina hasta la mesa, dónde dejó que la rubia se sirviera su propia taza.

— No sabía que te gustase el café.

— Es que no me gustaba entonces — añadió la chica con una sonrisa triste —. He cambiado mucho y hasta hoy no he tenido valor para venir a decírtelo.

El chico se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón en el que se había sentado y se quedó esperando a que la chica continuase hablando.

— No podía contárselo a nadie, mis padres no pueden saberlo, nadie excepto unas cuantas personas, y ahora tú, lo sabéis. Cuando me operaron, no tenían que trasplantame ningún órgano, no era así como se curaba mi enfermedad, pero el médico me propuso un trato que sí incluía un trasplante —. hizo una pausa, targó saliva y tomó un sorbo de café —. Algunos de mis órganos fueron donados por mis padres, yo tengo los de alguien que no era humano. El médico me los puso, dijo que me convertiría en algo distinto, pero que podría vivir, que podría volver a tocar el violín. No me lo pensé, era muy absurdo y las posibilidades de que funcionara eran remotas, nunca antes se había hecho. De hecho fue un procedimiento completamente ilegal, pero estoy aquí.

— Me estás asustando, Kaori — dijo el chico. No entendía la mitad del discurso de la chica y no comprendía qué clase de órganos podían haberle implantado si no eran de humano, no lo hacía hasta que le ocurrió relacionarlo todo con el aumento de ataques ghoul en la zona en que ambos solían vivir —. Si tus órganos no son los de un humano ¿son de animal o de...

— No importa eso — le cortó alzando la voz. De seguido se sosegó y habló con un tono mucho más bajo, también más dulce —. El médico que me hizo esto, ha estado haciéndolo con más gente, mucha. No tiene un control de cómo o con qué tipo de personas lo hace y tengo que ir tras de ellos la mayor parte del tiempo, es muy complicado, por eso tampoco he podido hablar contigo hasta ahora. Sabes en lo que me he convertido, eres muy inteligente y no creo tener que contártelo —. Las lágrimas surcaban los ojos de la chica, aterrada por un posible rechazo por parte de él —, si quieres que me vaya y no vuelva lo entenderé.

Kousei se levantó como pudo del asiento y se acercó a la chica, acarició su cabello y su rostro. Era ella, ahora que toda su vida estaba completa, Kaori había vuelto de entre los muertos.

— No, no, no me importa — colocándose a su altura —. ¿Por qué no entraste en casa cuando estaba despierto? ¿Por qué no viniste conmigo después de tu funeral? Cambiaste mi mundo y desapareciste, pensaba que nunca superaría tu pérdida.

— Está bien si estás enfadado — admitió ella —, yo lo estaría mucho.

El moreno negó con la cabeza y abrazó a Kaori, tratando de sentir aquel calor que recordaba al pensar en ella. La chica acarició el rostro de Kousei e inclinó su cabeza con intención de besarle en los labios. Él se echó hacia atrás algo asustado ¿Qué le asustaba? ¿era aquella naturaleza extraña que le había dicho que había desarrollado o simplemente no era capaz de asimilar la situación?

— Salgo con alguien, Kaori — dijo para evitar que le afectase su reacción, no podía decirle que le aterraba —. No, no es que no quiera besarte, pero no creo que estuviera bien.

La rubia fingió una sonrisa pletórica, como si el rechazo no tuviera ninguna importancia,

— Es divertido porque es como cuando tú no venías al hospital porque Watari y yo salíamos juntos.

Se alejó de ella para sentarse de nuevo en el sillón que estaba al lado del de Kaori. Se mantenía serio, tal vez fingía algún tipo de impasibilidad ante el comentario sobre otro tiempo pasado. ¿Era realmente la misma chica? Cinco años sin verse eran muchos, y ya no eran niños de escuela.

— Kaori, no estoy molesto, solo no lo sé — dijo despacio y tratando de pensar —. No es como si pudieras aparecer de la nada después de cinco años y retomarlo desde tu última carta. Me ha costado mucho abandonar la idea de ti, no puedes llegar decirme que eres un ghoul y pedirme que piense en ti como lo hacía antes, no eres igual, yo no soy igual. No somos los mismos que antes.

— Lo entiendo — respondió ella bajando la mirada hacia la taza de café sobre la mesa.

Kousei recogió las tazas de té de la mesa mientras que la chica seguía en silencio, con la mirada baja. Recogía todo con cierto alivio de saber que no se estaba volviendo loco, solo que Kaori había tenido miedo, pero temía que la chica necesitase ayuda y solo por eso hubiera aparecido después de tanto tiempo.

— Si oficialmente moriste, ¿Cómo existes para el mundo? — preguntó el chico algo extrañado mientras la observaba.

— Tengo documentos falsos de una ciudadana chinojaponesa que me comí — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Kousei sintió un escalofrío correr por todo su cuerpo, una cosa era que le dijera que era un ghoul y otra muy distinta que aceptase que había comido carne humana de alguien sin más. Le costaría mucho acostumbrarse a algo así.

— Ka-kaori, n-no has venido a comerme ¿verdad? — preguntó un tanto asustado.

La chica levantó la mirada acompañando a esta de una risa infantil, no creía ser capaz de comerse a Kousei si no era que tenía hambre de tres meses.

— En realidad he dejado el violín en la entrada, — dijo alargando la frase al final como si le diera algo de vergüenza decir aquello —, y sería genial si pudiéramos tocar juntos un rato.


End file.
